Dog days are over
by savethedance
Summary: Una serie de one-shoots y drabbles con diferentes parejas de Glee. NO todas serán románticas.
1. Funny Girl: RachelQuinn

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este fic consistirá en una serie de one-shoot y drabbles con los personajes de Glee, cada pareja tendrá una pequeña historia, escribiré historias con los personajes siguientes: Santana, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Artie, Brittany, Sebastian, Blaine, Kurt, Sugar, Tina, Mike y Sam, que se mezclarán entre ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING: Chapter 1: <strong>**Rachel/Quinn: Funny Girl**

- Rubia. – pronuncia una Rachel decidida mientras Quinn camina enfadada por los pasillos del instituto, en cuanto se gira la cara de Quinn cambia completamente y una sonrisa persona se dibuja en su rostro.

- Pequeña, estás aquí. – contesta Quinn acercándose a la morena.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? – dice Rachel con un tono de tristeza.

- Olvídalo, prefiero no contarlo, además, ya se me ha pasado, cuando te he visto por ahí, caminando con tu hermoso suéter.

- Te quiero. – Rachel le dice a la rubia en la oreja, nadie más a podido escucharlo.

- Y yo a ti preciosa. – Quinn besa los carnosos labios de su novia, orgullosamente, sin esconderse de nadie. – Esta noche tengo la casa libre, ¿te gustaría venir? – dice la rubia guiñándole un ojo. – Podemos ver una película, jugar a la wii… - dice Quinn coqueteando.

- Claaaaro, ver películas…. Jugar a la wii… si si. – dibuja una mueca totalmente adorable para Quinn.

- Bueno, si no, también podemos… cantar. – flirtea la cheerio.

- Quizás yo no quiera hacer ninguna de esas cosas. – Rachel atrapa el cuello de la rubia con los brazos, y la besa fuertemente, sus lenguas quedan en contacto mientras juegan entre ellas.

- Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras. – finaliza Quinn.

- Bien, llevaré Funny Girl, quiero verla contigo, luego… tendremos tiempo para… jugar. – Rachel se muerde el labio mientras dirige su mirada rápidamente a los senos de Quinn.

- Nos vemos luego Rach, ¿te paso a recoger?

- No, no te preocupes ya voy yo. – le dedica una última sonrisa a su novia. Y se gira para continuar su camino.

- Eh, espera… te quiero. – Quinn coge el brazo de Rachel haciéndola girar para que la mire. Al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, sonríe y la besa nuevamente.

Las dos en casa de Quinn, sentadas en el sofá del salón, Rachel apoya sus pies en las piernas de Quinn, después de ver Funny Girl.

- Sin duda tú lo haces mejor. Don't rain on my parade es mi canción favorita, pero cuando tu la cantas. – la morena sonríe y se sonroja.

- Gracias Quinn. – Rachel se vuelve a acomodar pero esta vez con su cabeza en la falda de la rubia.

- Estás preciosa. – le dice la cheerio mientras juega con su pelo, después se acerca a su boca y la besa lentamente, Rachel pierde el sentido por un momento.

Sus lenguas juegan y Rachel cada vez se siente más cómoda. Lentamente se desliza hacia la falda de Quinn, y se sienta encima de ella. La rubia le saca la chaqueta a Rachel mientras besa su cuello y a Rachel se le eriza la piel.

- ¿Quieres que subamos? – Rachel esta completamente en blanco, no es consciente de las palabras de su novia.

- Sí. – consigue contestar cuando vuelve a la realidad.

Quinn desliza su lengua por el estomago de Rachel, y la morena cada vez está más excitada. Le quita la camiseta y se desprende de sus pantalones lo más rápidamente posible, se desprende también de su ropa interior, introduce sus dedos en la pequeña Rachel y esto le produce un fuerte gemido, que concluye con un beso en la boca que le da la rubia, pasa su lengua por el costado de sus senos y la piel de la morena arde.

- Te amo. – consigue pronunciar la morena.

- Y yo a ti pequeña. – sonríe Quinn.

**FIN**


	2. It's not unusual: BlaineSantana

**DOG DAYS ARE OVER: Chapter 2: Blaine/Santana: It's not unusual.**

- Blaine, quiero hablar contigo, necesito que me ayudes. – Santana encuentra el momento oportuno para pedirle un favor a Blaine mientras él camina por los pasillos del instituto.

- ¿Santana? ¿Me hablas a mí? – dice Blaine con cara de sorpresa.

- Sí… ¿quién más se llama Blaine y lleva pajaritas? – bromea Santana

- Vale, definitivamente me hablas a mí. – dice Blaine sin dejar de mostrar su asombro. – Y bien… ¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti?

- Aconsejarme sobre algo, preferiría que habláramos en otro sitio, ya sabes, aquí todo el mundo escucha todo.

- Iremos a la cafetería donde vamos siempre con Kurt y Rachel.

- Bien, nos vemos. – Santana se despide con una sonrisa de amabilidad, y esto aún le parece más extraño a Blaine.

* * *

><p>Los dos llegan a la misma hora al café, piden un par cappuccinos y se sientan en la primera mesa libre.<p>

- Cuéntame, ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? – pregunta Blaine aún impresionado de que Santana le haya dirigido la palabra, y que estén los dos fuera del instituto solos.

- Necesito que me ayudes a ligarme a una persona. - Santana pronuncia la palabra "ligar" para que Blaine interprete que no está enamorada. No quiere que piensen que es una persona débil por dentro.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo a mi que te ayude a LIGAR a tí? – Blaine está literalmente alucinando.

- Sí… - dice Santana algo melancólica. – Espera, comenzaré desde el principio, así entenderás porque te estoy pidiendo esto a ti.

- Mejor, porque estoy muy confuso.

- Blaine, tienes que prometerme que esto será un secreto entre tú y yo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro… sí, te lo prometo Santana. – Blaine sigue sin creerse todo esto.

- Soy… lesbiana. - le cuenta la morena.

- ¿Qué eres que? – Blaine escupe el café que tenía en la boca y su cara muestra todo su asombro.

- Soy igual que tu. – dice Santana orgullosa.

- Bien, ¿y cual es el favor que quieres que haga por ti? ¿A quien quieres ligarte? ¿Quién te gusta? – el Warbler intenta volver a la realidad y intentar creerse toda esa historia.

- Bri…Brittany. – esta vez el tono de voz de Santana es triste, muy triste.

- ¿Ella es…?

- Es biunicorn, o no… o si… oh dios, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que la voy a conquistar, sea como sea, será mía. – contesta decidida la morena.

- Te voy a ayudar, pero solo porque veo que por ella tiene unos sentimientos muy fuertes, y cuando hablas de ella, tu cara es… estás contenta, pones cara de enamorada perdida, y voy a ayudarte por eso.

- Gracias, Blaine. – agradece Santana. – Ahora explícame como conquistaste a Kurt.

- Simplemente fui yo…

- Eso no me sirve.

- No te puedo contar como lo conquisté porque él simplemente se enamoró de mí. Pero te voy a dar unos cuantos consejos.

- Bien. Cuéntame. – Santana deja su mente en blanco y presta atención a las indicaciones de Blaine.

- Primero: tienes que dejar de ser tan… mala. Quizás solo un poco, menos irónica, más amable con la gente y sobre todo con ella. – Santana abre la boca y eso indica que quiere hablar, pero antes de que pronuncie una palabra, Blaine continúa con sus consejos. – Segundo: tienes que ser cariñosa con ella, demostrarle que eres cariñosa, con ella tienes que ser como eres realmente, y estoy segura que eres muy diferente a lo que intentas aparentar en el instituto. Y tercero: habla con ella sobre sus sentimientos y háblale también tú de los tuyos, una vez a la semana dale un detalle, aunque sea una cena en tu casa, sorpréndela, déjala sin aliento, enamórala y hazla que te elija a ti.

- Muchas gracias Blaine, seguiré todos y cada uno de tus pasos.

- Mantenme informado sobre las últimas noticias, y ya sabes, si necesitas un hombro en el que llorar, una persona con la que reír, un amigo, aquí me tienes.

- Gracias Blaine, pero no me hables tan amable, que acabarás cayéndome bien. – bromea Santana, y le dedica una sonrisa a Blaine, quien también sonríe.

Santana se marcha y al poco rato llega Kurt para pasar una tarde con Blaine.

**FIN**


	3. Imagine: QuinnSantana

**DOG DAYS ARE OVER: Chapter 3: Quinn/Santana: Imagine**

Santana llevaba unos días malos con Brittany, las dos novias no estaban pasando su mejor momento, ya que Brittany no le hacía caso y Santana estaba mal con su familia, su abuela no le había dirigido la palabra desde que le contó la verdad de su orientación y no había hablado con su madre desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Ya casi no se acordaba de que hablaron la última vez que la vio. La latina se consolaba cada noche hablando con una chica por internet, la había conocido a partir de la típica página de buscar parejas lesbianas, cada noche hablaban hasta tarde y se contaban como había ido el día, las dos reían mirando el ordenador como si estuvieran hablando en persona, en poco tiempo cogieron mucha confianza.

Santana llegaba de haber pasado uno de los peores días en el instituto, un chico del equipo de fútbol la había insultado, y estaba vez no estaban sus amigas para poder defenderla, se sentía como una mierda, lo único que quería era hablar con su amiga cibernética. Tira su mochila al suelo y se tumba en la cama con el ordenador, revisa su correo por si tiene algo y acto seguido abre el chat y allí esta ella, "pretty-blondie".

- Hola Lily! – una ventana nueva se abre en la pantalla de pretty-blondie.

- Hola bonita. – Santana coloca una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el día? – pregunta la morena sin dejar de sonreír a la pantalla.

- Bien, bueno, soportable, aunque sigo sintiéndome igual de sola, si tu estuvieras aquí… ¿A ti como te ha ido el día?

- Un chico se ha metido conmigo por ser lesbiana, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo hacía, pensaba que ya no les importaba… pero todo sigue igual. A mí también me gustaría estar contigo, así no te sentirías tan sola, y no solo en clase… - Santana coloca un icono con la cara de vergüenza al final de la frase.

- No les hagas caso, ya sabes que vales mucho, no tengo que decírtelo yo porque ya lo tendrías que saber. Y me encantaría que estuvieras ahora conmigo, todo el rato…

- Tengo que conocerte Lily, no puedo continuar con esto si no te conozco, no estoy haciendo bien, tengo una novia...

- Que pasa de ti…

- Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes, por favor, quedemos un día, necesito conocerte de verdad, me encantaría, y quizás esto podría salir bien…

- Está bien, está bien… quedaremos… dime cuando quieres que quedemos.

- Cuando tú puedas, tu solo dime donde tengo que ir.

- Quedaremos en el bar que está al lado del instituto McKinley.

- Espera un momento… ¿Vas al McKinley?

- Sí… ¿Por qué?

- ¡Yo también! – escribe Santana contenta, mientras pretty-blondie lo recibe con una cara de sorpresa y siente que no le gusta.

- Oh vaya… ¿a qué curso vas?

- Senior. ¿Tú? – Pretty-blondie está asustada, no quiere que nadie la descubre, si se enteran de que le gustan las chicas en su instituto, la poca gente que le habla y la toma en cuenta dejaría de hacerlo y sería una víctima más de los chicos del equipo.

- Junior… - miente pretty-blondie

- Oh vaya, aunque me digieras tu nombre posiblemente no sabría quien eres, no suelo fijarme en los junior… pero no importa. ¿Entonces mañana nos vemos? ¿Te va bien? – pretty-blondie no sabe qué hacer, se muere de ganas de conocerla pero si todo saliera mal y se enterara todo el mundo sería su final.

- Por favor no le cuentes a nadie esto… no le digas a nadie que has quedado conmigo… por favor…

- ¿Nadie sabe tu verdad, no es así? De acuerdo, tranquila, no diré nada, además que no quiero que se entere mi novia. Llegaré algo rosa y algo blanco.

- Vale. Yo llevaré algo amarillo y blanco.

* * *

><p>Cuando toca el timbre y finalizan las clases, Santana sale rápido del instituto y se dirige al bar que hay al lado, allí se sienta en la barra y pide una coca-cola. Al poco rato después entra Quinn por la puerta, vestida con algo amarillo y algo blanco. Santana al principio se extraña así es justamente como "pretty-blondie" tendría que estar vestida, pero piensa que es algo normal, ya que Quinn siempre se viste con esos colores. Pasan unas horas y Quinn sigue sentada con su fanta en la mesa, y nadie más entra por la puerta vestida de amarillo y blanco, y tampoco hay acompañante para Quinn. Santana cada vez tiene más claro que la chica con la que habla cada noche es Quinn, ya que el nombre de la chica es "blondie" y ha venido a este bar justo hoy, vestida de amarillo y blanco y no tiene acompañante, tantas coincidencias no pueden ocurrir, es imposible. Por otro lado Quinn no ha dejado de mirar a Santana, extrañada como ella por que estuviera sin acompañante, el nombre de la morena en el chat era "latin-blood" y estaba vestida de rosa y blanco. Tanto Quinn como Santana pensaban que tantas coincidencias no podían ser simple casualidad. Así que la más atrevida, Santana, se acerca a la mesa de Quinn.<p>

- ¿Pretty-blondie? – Quinn se queda totalmente de piedra. No sabe si contestarle o no, tampoco puede decir que no es ella, no tendría sentido, todas las pistas apuntan a ella, y tampoco quiere hacer sentir mal a Santana. Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer? No podía estar con Santana, es… Santana.

- Sí… - pronuncia como puede Quinn. – Por favor Santana dime que no eres latin-blood… - Quinn se lleva las manos a la cara.

- Acertaste. – dice Santana sin creerse aún que Quinn es su chica del chat.

- Esta bien, me iré y haremos como si todo esto no hubiera pasado… - Quinn se levanta de la mesa y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del bar.

- Espera… - Santana coge el brazo de Quinn mientras se dirige a la puerta. – ya que estás aquí, podemos hacer algo…

- Santana… no…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres Santana. No puedo.

- Vamos Quinn, aunque no me quieras, te atraigo y tu a mí, no lo voy a negar… solo será un día. Nada más, solo un día. – Quinn se muerde el labio.

- No te lo puedo negar.

Las dos amantes cibernéticas salen del bar. Se dirigen a casa de Santana.

**FIN**


	4. Pretty Young Thing: ArtieSugar

**DOG DAYS ARE OVER: Chapter 4: Artie/Sugar: Pretty Young Thing**

Artie está dispuesto a dar el primer paso, pedirle una cita a Sugar será su nuevo reto. Ahora que ya ha tenido una novia, está más seguro de él mismo, y no tiene tanto miedo aún rechazo. Se acerca el día de San Valentín y no está dispuesto a pasarlo solo. Y lo cierto es que Sugar le gusta mucho, quizás no tanto como a Brittany, pero si le da un oportunidad, está seguro que llegará a quererla tanto o mucho más que a Britt.

Sugar camina como cada mañana por los pasillos del McKinley, con su típica falda que tanto le gusta a Artie, con sus medias lilas, y el pelo recogido en uno de sus pañuelos favoritos. Y Artie mueve la silla acercándose a Sugar.

- Buenos días Sugar.

- Hola Artie. – Sugar le mira de arriba abajo y después mira a los costados por si alguien le está haciendo una broma.

- Tranquila, no te estoy tomando el pelo ni nada parecido, solo quería preguntarte algo.

- Dime Artie.

- Me arrodillaría para pedírtelo pero como puedes comprobar no puedo. – bromea Artie pero sin sonreír, lo que hace que Sugar no tenga claro si debe reír o no, así que le regala una sonrisa irónica.

- Entonces no lo hagas. – responde Sugar sin haber entendido el chiste de Artie. Este hace oídos sordos y continúa con su petición.

- Me preguntaba si… te gustaría… salir conmigo mañana. Quiero invitarte a Breadstix.

- Oh, claro Artie, iré contigo. – contesta Sugar entusiasmada con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Te pasaré a recoger a tu casa.

* * *

><p>Artie llega a casa de Sugar y pica a la puerta, abre la puerta, su madre que tiene unos ojos azules preciosos y un pelo dorado como el oro.<p>

- Hola Artie, mi hija me ha dicho que la has invitado a cenar a Breadstix, ¿se lo vas a pagar?

- Britt, ¿cómo puedes preguntarle eso? – se oye una voz al final del salón, y cada vez se acerca más, se sitúa al lado de la madre de Sugar otra mujer, por su aspecto parece latina, de piel oscura y con unos ojos marrones profundos y preciosos también.

- Hola Artie, soy Santana, la madre de Sugar – Artie no se lo acaba de creer, las madres de Sugar, son dos chicas, dos mujeres. – Sí, estamos casadas, no te asustes, y Sugar no es adoptada, es… bueno esa es otra historia que ya te contaremos más adelante.

- Ya estoy lista, vamos Artie. – se oye la voz de Sugar que baja de las escaleras con un precioso vestido corto y negro, y una chaqueta de pelo corta, Artie se queda con la boca abierta.

* * *

><p>Sugar se pide un menú infantil en Breadstix y eso le resulta gracioso a Artie.<p>

- Estás preciosa Sugar.

- Gracias, tú también. – le piropea mientras se como su presa de pollo.

- Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche por delante, no hace falta que comas tan rápido. – bromea Artie, esta vez marcando su sonrisa para que Sugar entienda que es una broma.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría besarte… - le propone Sugar mientras se muerde el labio.

- A mí también me gustaría que lo hicieras. – Sugar se acerca a la silla de Artie y se sienta en sus piernas.

Acerca sus labios a Artie y suavemente los besa, Sugar deja escapar una sonrisa coqueta, mientras Artie no se separa de los labios de la morena. Los clientes del local comienzan a aplaudir al ver a los enamorados besándose. Y ellos sonríen sin abandonar el beso, que cada vez es más intenso y con más sentimiento.

- Eso ha sido muy dulce. – consigue pronunciar Artie.

- Me pido otro plato de esto. – bromea Sugar y vuelve a posicionar sus labios en los de Artie, y esta vez, funden sus lenguas en una.

**FIN**


	5. For Good: RachelKurt

**DOG DAYS ARE OVER: Chapter 5: Rachel/Kurt: For Good.**

- Rachel, es tu sueño, tienes que ir, no puedes dejarlo por mí, ni por Finn, nada puede detenerte en conseguir lo que deseas, ¿recuerdas? "No tengo que elegir entre el amor y Broadway, porque Broadway es mi verdadero amor". Es cierto. Sé que te costará dejarlo todo atrás, pero tu carrera y tu futuro es lo más importante para ti. Es tu vida, no puedes dejar que nada ni nadie impida que continúe.

- Pero Kurt… si vas tú, yo podría buscarme la vida de otra manera. No sé, me quedaría aquí con Finn, y ya pensaría en una buena idea. Ya sabes que soy muy ingeniosa para esto. – dice Rachel con una mezcla de amargura y tristeza en su rostro.

- Escúchame Rachel, solo uno de nosotros puede ir a NYADA, solo uno, y si el destino solo ha permitido que uno fuera, es porque tienes que ir tu, tu eres la indicada para ir, y vivir de la música… en Broadway, es tu destino Rachel, yo soy el que tiene que buscar otra manera de conseguir mi sueño, pero desde el principio este fue el tuyo. Ya sabes, me encantaría que hubiéramos podido ir los dos, pero no ha podido ser, solo pueden coger a uno, y tu eres la mejor Rachel, recuérdalo, eres la más especial y la más talentosa.

- No es justo Kurt… - Rachel no consigue estar de acuerdo con la decisión de Kurt.

- Es lo más justo del mundo, Rach. Es tu destino, no el mío, yo me quedaré aquí con Blaine, y los dos hasta podríamos llegar a ganar dinero con la música, sería mi mayor sueño, pero si el destino a si lo quiere encontraré la oportunidad de alguna manera, esta es la tuya. – Rachel iba a interrumpir el discurso de Kurt, pero antes de que la morena abriera la boca, Kurt dejó caer su dedo en la boca de Rachel, impidiendo que la morena hablara. – Nada Rachel, no digas nada. Aprovéchala, porque si no… estarás siendo una estúpida.

- ¿De verdad crees que tengo que hacer eso? – contesta una Rachel indecisa.

- Estoy totalmente seguro, además… dentro de unos años iremos con Blaine a New York, y quiero verte en todos los carteles del Times Square. Y veremos tu obra, que será la más taquillera de Broadway y todas esas cosas, y serás una estrella, saldrás en todas las revistas, tendrás millones de fans, los jóvenes colgarán tus posters en sus habitaciones y serás una de las estrellas más grandes de Broadway. – Rachel suelta una sonrisa triste. Kurt se da cuenta de la reacción de Rachel. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Kurt, no puedo pensar solo en mi futuro y en mi carrera… también esta… Finn. – Rachel aguanta las ganas de romper a llorar de la forma más valiente que puede.

- Lo sé, y él lo entenderá, tú sabes que él es capaz de irse contigo a New York solo para no estar sin ti, y tú sabes que nunca le permitirías que perdiera su tiempo allí cuando su vida está aquí, con mi padre. Él te quiere mucho, tanto como tú a él. Y solo hay dos posibles opciones: o te espera, y os veis cuando puedas o hasta el podría viajar de vez en cuando. O se va contigo… y intenta buscar un trabajo allí, algo que no es seguro ni factible, ya que no se sabe si lo conseguiría, y tú no creo que permitas que vaya a perder el tiempo.

- Gracias Kurt, no sabes todo lo que me has ayudado, en cuanto pueda hablaré con él. Espero que lo entienda. Él sabe que esto es mi mayor sueño, y gracias también por dejar que sea yo la que vaya a NYADA.

- No hay de qué, pero no te he dejado nada, sé que eres tú la que tienes que estar ahí. No yo.

- Te quiero Kurt. – dice Rachel con una sonrisa en la cara, por fin. Y acto seguido le arropa con sus brazos, un abrazo fuerte y con mucho amor.

- Y yo a ti pequeña Berry. No te olvides de mi cuando seas una estrella. – bromea Kurt.Y dedicándole a su amiga una sonrisa tierna.

**FIN**


	6. Faithfully: RachelFinn

**DOG DAYS ARE OVER: Chapter 6: Rachel/Finn: Faithfully.**

Rachel prepara todas las cosas para el día más especial de su vida, solo queda un día para dar el "sí quiero" y convertirse en la esposa de Finn Hudson. Sus padres están muy orgullosos de ella, y aunque piensen que es demasiado pronto para que se case, en todo momento la apoyaron, algo que no muchos de sus compañeros del Glee Club hicieron. Todos le decían que era demasiado joven para casarse, a lo que Santana añadió: "te arrepentirás cuando pases dos días en la cama con Finn". Rachel, por su puesto, hacía oídos sordos a todos los comentarios negativos que salían de la boca de sus compañeros de canto. Aunque no siempre estuvo segura de lo que hacía, pero después de pensarlo mucho, dejó todas las opiniones y se centró en Finn y sobre todo, en lo que ella soñaba y quería. Su corazón nunca la fallaba, y eso es lo que le había dicho, que continuara adelante con Finn y que no escuchara a los demás, que fuera valiente, y que luchara por lo que quería, porque por mucho que se empeñara, en su futuro no solamente estaba Broadway, Finn también ocupaba una gran parte en su visión del futuro.

- Rach, hija, está todo bien, no te preocupes, no lo planifiques todo tanto, ya verás como todo saldrá bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, cumplirás tu sueño, y todo irá sobre ruedas, ahora cálmate, y vete a la cama. He hablado con Finn, estará allí a la hora exacta, te aseguro que no se retrasará, y tú tampoco lo harás.

- Ya he puesto el despertador, a las 8. – dice Rachel sin poder esconder sus nervios. Algo que hace que su padre, Joe, suelte una pequeña risita.

- Vete a la cama ya.

- Aún tengo que escribir los votos. – Rachel se acuerda en el último minuto y eso hace que se ponga aún más nerviosa.

- Mantén la calma Rach, todo saldrá bien, en cuanto acabes con los votos, duérmete o te vas a desmayar. Buenas noches, hija. Te quiero. – dice Joe saliendo de la habitación de Rachel.

- Te quiero. - dice Rachel cuando su padre ya ha salido de la habitación.

Rachel se queda un par de horas para acabar los votos, que casi parece una declaración de amor, una carta de San Valentín o algo parecido. No se consigue dormir, hasta que no se conciencia de que todo está perfecto y revisa todo por décima vez antes de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Llegó la hora. Después de tres horas, Rachel está perfectísima en su vestido, blanco y extra largo, su padre la anima, Rachel está nerviosísima, casi no puede ni hablar.<p>

"respira" se dice para ella misma, y consigue hacerlo después de ver la cara de alegría de su padre, que está yendo de alegría.

- Es tu momento, no tienes de que temer.

- Lo sé.

Rachel agarra lo más fuerte que consigue el brazo de su padre, mientras se repite mentalmente "esto es lo que quiero, no tengo de que temer". Camina por el pasillo de la iglesia y intenta no mirar a los invitados, aunque no lo consigue, allí están todos, sus familiares, los familiares de Finn, el Glee Club entero, hasta Sue aceptó venir. Santana le dedica una sonrisa de animo, ya que la ve muy nerviosa, y Kurt, mediante gestos, le dice que sonría, de la misma manera que ella lo hizo cuando estaba cantando con los Warbles. Entonces en es momento, alza la vista, y ve a Finn, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso hace que pierda todos los nervios de las últimas semanas en un segundo. "Allí está, le amo y voy a estar con él el resto de mi vida".

Rachel llega al lado de Finn y ella suelta el brazo de su padre, que se coloca a la izquierda.

- Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en matrimonio a Rachel Barbra Berry y a Finn Christopher Hudson.

- Yo Finn Hudson, te acepto a ti Rachel Berry como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

- Yo Rachel Berry, te acepto a ti, Finn Hudson como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Una radiante Quinn les hace entrega de los anillos. Cada uno le coloca el anillo al otro.

- Ahora, podéis besaros. – Y los dos, se consumen en un beso apasionado, lleno de sentimiento, lleno de amor verdadero, lleno de cariño. Un beso de película, de esos que no se olvidan y duran para siempre.

* * *

><p>Después, en la cena, todos estaban sentados en parejas: Santana y Brittany, Puck y Quinn, los padres de Rachel, Burt y Carol, Blaine y Kurt, Tina y Mike, Artie y Sugar, Will y Emma y por su puesto Rachel y Finn. Cada uno de los invitados sube al escenario ha dar un pequeño discurso. Y por fin llega el turno de Finn.<p>

- Para muchos de vosotros esto era una locura, pero ahora, después de vernos juntos y ver que estamos felices, se os ha cambiado la cara, ahora pensáis de otra manera, sea como sea, yo creía en esto, nunca quise presionar a Rachel, solamente quería demostrarle que podía esa persona que merece tenerla y espero poder demostrarle que la quiero de verdad y que quiero hacerla feliz, todo lo que ella se merece, no quiero parecer un cursi, pero desde que ella me dijo "si quiero" soy la persona más feliz del mundo, me gustaría que muchos de vosotros llegarais a sentir todo lo que yo siento ahora mismo. Y esto solo es el comienzo. "Forever yours, Faithfully". Lo prometo. – Rachel no consiguió contener las lágrimas, y cuando Finn volvió a su lado, le regaló un beso lleno de amor.

Era el momento de Rachel, le tocaba a ella, cogió la carta que tenía preparada y subió al escenario mientras las manos le temblaban.

- Ehmm… si… - Rachel miraba la carta que había escrito la noche anterior, y acto seguido, la rompió en mil pedazos. – Sí, tenía una carta llena de palabras sin sentido, que pretendía leerte, pero ¿para qué?, puede que todos piensen que esto es una locura, ¿pero quien no las comete? Sea o no sea una locura, estoy contenta de haber tomado la decisión de hacerla, porque si no te hubiera dicho "si quiero" ahora no podría sentir todo esto que siento, puede que no sea la chica más guapa del instituto, y nunca salga en la portada de ninguna revista, puede que no tenga el mejor carácter y que muchas veces sea la persona más insoportable del mundo, pero por ti, intentaría cambiar, me has aceptado tal y como soy y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, te querré todos los días de mi vida, "faithfully".

Pocas cosas habían conseguido emocionar tanto a Finn, como lo que acababa de escuchar de la su esposa. Así que lo más rápido que pudo subió al escenario y la cogió fuertemente y le dio un beso que nunca volvería a olvidar en su vida. Mientras todos los invitados añadían al unisono un enérgico "awww"

- Te quiero Rachel Berry.

- Te quiero Finn Hudson.

**FIN**


	7. Raise your Glass: KurtSantana

**DOG DAYS ARE OVER: Chapter 7: Santana/Kurt: Raise your Glass. **

Kurt visitaba cada fin de semana un bar gay que había en la ciudad. Por aquel entonces todavía no había conocido al amor de su vida, Blaine. A si que vagaba por aquel bar en busca de alguien a quien amar, aunque siempre en vano. Una vez conoció a un chico pero solo le sirvió para una noche, ya que estaba destrozado y necesitaba quitarse las penas de una manera rápida.

Al bar no solo iban chicos, sino que también lesbianas que buscaban una pareja o simplemente desconectar de lo sucedido durante la semana.

Santana tampoco había salido del armario aún, seguía teniendo la misma reputación en el instituto de "la chica fácil" y cada vez estaba más harta de tener que reprimirse siempre y de no poder demostrar lo que realmente es ella. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera se había atrevido a hablar de ellos con su mejor amiga, ni de contarle la verdad, que estaba enamorada de ella. Santana no tenía una vida fácil y sabía que si salía del armario aún sería más miserable.

Ella también visitaba el bar, pero al contrario de Kurt, solo lo hacía los viernes. Y gracias a dios nunca se había encontrado con ningún amigo ni conocido, que era una de las cosas que más le aterraban.

Esa semana, la morena no había podido ir el viernes porque los del Glee Club habían decidido quedarse por la noche en el auditorio para enseñar, ya que las Regionales estaban muy cerca.

Así que decidió ir el sábado. Ya que no podía quedarse una semana sin ir, siempre conseguía alguna distracción y una semana sin alguna sería insoportable para ella.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Santana se tomó un par de copas, ya comienzo a hablar con todas las chicas que había en el bar, todas se apartaban al ver que la morena no estaba en su mejor momento, y no sabían que quería de ellas.<p>

Cuando se devolvió a buscar otro cubata se chocó con un joven que pasaba justo por ahí. Y al chico se le cayó el vaso que tenía.

- Eh! Cuidado por dónde vas! – le replica el joven mientras se gira a mirar a Santana con mala cara.

En cuanto sus caras se conectan, los dos quedan mudos, ninguno es capaz ni de moverse ni de decir una palabra. Santana al ver a Kurt pierde el norte, por un momento casi se desmaya, y toda la borrachera que tenía desapareció.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – intenta disimular Santana.

- No, no. La pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Kurt sigue sin creerse lo que está pasando.

- Kurt, por favor, no se lo puedes contar a nadie, te lo ruego, no puedes contarle a nadie, nadie, nadie, ni siquiera a Rachel o cualquiera del Glee Club, no puedes, por favor, hazlo por mí, se que te he hecho muchas cosas malas, pero prometo cambiar, solo te pido que no cuentes que me has visto aquí. – Le ruega Santana.

- Bien, bien, tranquila, tranquila, no contaré nada, pero ahora, cuéntame, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Kurt no puede creerse que esté aquí por su propia voluntad, se lo podía imaginar de cualquiera del Glee Club, menos ella.

- ¿Qué crees que hago aquí? – Santana vuelve a su habitual carácter.

- No me puedo creer que seas… lesbiana – Santana le corta cuando pronuncia esas palabras.

- Shhhht… no lo digas en voz alta. Sí, me gustan las chicas, bueno no, me gusta una chica, pero ella no me quiere como algo más.

- Oh dios mío, te gusta Brittany. – Santana se asombraba de lo rápido que Kurt se daba cuenta de las cosas.

- Por favor, no puedes contar esto a nadie. Me arruinarías la vida.

- Puedes confiar en mí. Vamos a tomarnos una copa, así me cuentas. – Kurt pide dos copas al camarero mientras le tira los tejos.

Se sirven primero una copa, después otra, y así sucesivamente, y Santana acaba ebria, acaba contándole todas las penas de su vida amorosa y Kurt atiende como un buen amigo.

- La quiero, Kurt, y ya no se qué hacer para tenerla a mi lado, he intentado cambiar, pero ella sigue sin fijarse en mi de la misma manera de la que yo me fijé en ella. Es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, es dulce, inocente, incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. – Santana es incapaz de soltar la botella de Vozka de su mano.

- Escúchame, lo primero que vas hacer es soltar esa botella. – Kurt se acerca a la morena y le quita el Vozka de la mano, Santana se queja pero Kurt no atiende a la latina. - ¿Le has contado alguna vez tus sentimientos? – Santana bufa y Kurt lo toma como un sí. – Bien, ahora solo te queda una última oportunidad, demuéstraselo, demuéstrale que la quieres tanto como dices, demuéstrale que es la única para ti, y que la quieres hacer feliz, no la pongas en contra de los demás, simplemente hazle ver que tú eres la mejor elección, y que lo que más te importa es ella.

- Gracias, lo haré. Vamos a brindar, Kurt. – Santana le ofrece una copa de Vozka que les había servido el camarero. – ¡Brido por todos los gays del mundo! – dice una Santana aún borracha. Los dos alzan las copas, y brindan. – Ahora háblame de ti Kurt.

- Ya sabes cómo va mi vida, me suelen a cosas en los pasillos, y tengo a un jugador de fútbol que me amenaza, me pega, me empuja, y luego… me besa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué Karofsky te ha besado? – dice Santana con el vaso aún en la mano y impresionada por las palabras de Kurt.

- Como oyes. – asiente Kurt.

- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

- Pues yo me esperaba esto antes que lo tuyo Santana, de verdad que cuando te he visto me he quedado de piedra, pensaba que habías entrado por equivocación o no se…

- Kurt… por favor… no me hagas sentir peor de lo que estoy.

- Para nada, no tienes que sentirte mal porque te gusten las chicas, me alegro mucho además.

- No digas nada de esto… a nadie. – Santana es incapaz de dejar de pensar en la idea que Kurt diga algo a cualquier persona.

- Mis labios están sellados.

Una chica rubia, con los ojos verdes pasa por el lado de los dos y Santana enseguida clava su mirada en ella.

- Yo tengo unos que no lo van a estar.

Santana sale detrás de la chica y se acerca a ella, se ponen hablar, y al poco rato Kurt ve como las dos se marchan. La latina se gira y le giña un ojo a Kurt, y este sonríe con alegría.

**FIN**


	8. Moves Like Jagger: BlaineMike

**DOG DAYS ARE OVER: Chapter 8: Blaine/Mike: Moves like Jagger.**

- Blaine, recuerda que no te tienes que ir, que después de los ensayos nos vemos en la sala de baile, no te olvides. – Mike guiña un ojo.

- No me olvido, gracias por recordármelo. – Responde Blaine.

- De nada. - Mike sonríe.

Después de los ensayos con el Glee Club, Blaine se dirige a la sala de baile, donde ya está Mike ensayando el próximo número para las Regionales.

Blaine nunca había visto a Mike de esa manera, se detuvo a mirarlo detalladamente antes de atreverse a entrar. Mike estaba con una de las camisetas de tirantes que tanto le gustaban, y por lo visto, a Blaine también, era roja, el color favorito de Blaine y también el de Mike.

Con esa camiseta se le notaban todos los bíceps, y todos los músculos de los brazos y las piernas, ya que también las tenía descubiertas. Mike bailaba realmente genial, era un bailarín muy bueno, eso Blaine lo sabía muy bien, pero nunca se había planteado a Mike de otra manera, solamente lo veía como el bailarín del Glee Club, y al verlo de esa manera, se sorprendió agradablemente, se hubiera quedado más de una hora mirándolo si hubiera sido posible, era como un dios griego en esos momentos para Blaine.

Mike estaba sudando, pero no descansaba ni un minuto, piruetas, juegos con los pies, giros perfectos… "1, 2, 3, aguanta Blaine, se fuerte" "No pienses más en esto, quieres a Kurt, quieres a Kurt, quieres a…" Todo lo hacía estupendamente, y Blaine no podía apartar los ojos de él. A Blaine le gustaba mucho mirarlo, no quería entrar, y estropear el momento, pero posiblemente, en cuanto entrara sería aún mejor, estaría cerca de él. A Blaine no le gustaba pensar estas cosas, porque sentía que traicionaba a Kurt, pero no podía apartar ese pensamiento tan fuerte.

Soltó el último suspiro y se secó la garganta, y nada más ver la mirada que le dirigía Mike, se puso nervioso y comenzó a temblar, "¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?, Quieres a Kurt, quieres a…" Se repetía Blaine, una y otra vez. Odiaba esto, pero no podía contenerse, estaba comenzando a sentir algo muy fuerte.

- Hola Blaine, que bien que has llegado, te has retrasado un poco eh… - Mike le dedica una sonrisa al moreno.

- Lo sé, y lo siento, he venido lo más rápido que he podido, siento el retraso. – se disculpa Blaine.

- No importa… ¿Manos a la obra? – Mike se frota las manos.

- Claro, vamos. ¿Empezamos con "Run this town"? – propone Blaine.

- No, he pensado en una canción nueva, no la hemos hecho todavía, me apetece proponerla para las Regionales, o aunque sea para la asamblea de alumnos, con esta canción podríamos hacer un buen baile.

- Sí, ¿En cuál estás pensando?

- "I wanna love you" de Akon. – Mike le dirige una mirada penetrante a Blaine, que se toma el título de la canción como una indirecta.

- Me gusta… con esta canción podemos hacer un buen baile, y Artie podría rapear, y Sam podría cantar las partes de Akon.

- En eso mismo estaba pensando yo. – Mike se acerca lentamente a Blaine, que cada vez tiene que aguantar más los nervios que tiene contenidos.

Mike coge de la cintura a Blaine y le enseña el primer paso, Blaine se estremece, después le siguen unos pasos de street dance, que no requieren el contacto de los chicos, pero Blaine, al levantarse del suelo, se acerca tanto a Blaine que sus caras quedan pegadas, Mike no expresa nada con su cara, pero en la cara de Blaine se muestran todos los nervios acumulados.

Sin saber como, y por un impulso de su cuerpo, Blaine agarra rápidamente la cara de Mike y besa al chico.

Por un momento Mike piensa en no apartarse, en continuar adelante con el beso, no puede negar que le gustan los labios de Blaine, le gusta los besos que da, pero no puede hacerlo, no puede besarle, no quiere nada con él, no puede ilusionarle, se separa y no consigue pronunciar palabra.

- Yo... lo siento. – Blaine es incapaz de soportar la situación y sale corriendo de la sala de baile.

**FIN**


	9. Like a Virgin: TinaMike

**DOG DAYS ARE OVER: Chapter 9: Tina/Mike: Like a Virgin.**

**RATED M. **

Era la primera vez que Mike me tocaba de esa manera, nunca me había sentido igual que en aquel momento, era todo tan mágico, tan único, tan irreal. Me parecía un sueño todo esto que me estaba pasando en tan solo un año, todo iba demasiado deprisa derepente, pero a mi me gustaba, Mike sabía como quererme, sabía que decirme en todos los momentos, sabía como tratarme, como besarme, y yo le quería muchísimo, nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie. Y sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento. Yo buscaba algo especial, y cuando estaba con Mike lo sentía, era único, era él con el que quería que pasara. Sabía que no tendría miedo si estaba con él, si era con él. Mike tenía muchas ganas, eso es algo que un chico no puede esconder, se le notaba en la mirada cada vez que estábamos a solas, sus manos y su cuerpo hacían una cosa, pero su mente pensaba otra. Sus manos deslizaban por mi cuerpo, pero justo antes de quitarme la ropa, suspiraba y paraba, yo era incapaz de decirle nada, ¿qué le podía decir?, yo no estaba preparada aún, segura sí, pero preparada no, pero ahora sí, ahora lo siento.

Estábamos los dos solos en su casa, lo preparó todo de la manera más romántica que podría haberme imaginado, típico pero precioso, todo lo que una mujer podría desear. Al entrar por la puerta todo el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa y todas las luces apagadas, solo se veía una luz roja al fondo de la casa, Mike no me había dicho nada todavía, estaba segura que se encontraría al final de la casa junto a la luz roja, pero no, seguí acercándome más y más y a la derecha estaba el lavabo, con la puerta cerrada y con muchos más pétalos de rosa. En la puerta un mensaje: "Ábrela, te encontrarás algo especial". En lo primero que pensé fue en encontrármelo a él, pero otra vez volví a fallar.

La bañera estaba llena, le había echado polvos o algo, porque estaba rosa. Al lado había muchas velas rojas, y dentro de la bañera más pétalos, "¿cuánto dinero se habrá gastado en todas estas rosas?" pensé para mi misma. Y derepente sentí su aliento en mi cuello, y un pequeño beso me hizo estremecerme, me giré y vi su sonrisa.

- Eres el mejor Mike.

- Todo esto lo he hecho para ti. – un beso deja sin habla a Tina, que comienza a ponerse nerviosa. Y por su puesto su novio se da cuenta. – Relájate Tina, si no quieres, no pasará nada, no quiero obligarte a hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas o algo que no quieras hacer…

- No, no, Mike claro que quiero, es lo que más quiero, pero entiéndeme, esto es nuevo para mi, nunca he hecho nada parecido y tengo miedo, y te agradezco tanto que seas así, gracias a ti estoy más tranquila, sé que no me harás daño, al menos no queriendo…

Mike le quita la ropa a Tina y ella se siente cada vez más segura de lo que están haciendo, toman un baño y cada uno se pone un albornoz, se dirigen a la habitación de Mike, que por su puesto, está perfecta para la ocasión, unas cuantas velas en las estanterías y sábanas rojas, el color favorito de Tina, sabe como ganársela.

El bailarín se acerca por la espalda y se desprende del albornoz de Tina, hace lo mismo con el suyo.

- Te quiero Tina.

- Y yo a ti.

Mike tumba lentamente a Tina en su cama y ella le sonríe, se dan un beso, que dura mucho rato.

- ¿Quieres continuar?

- Sí. – Tina no dice nada más.

Las manos de Mike recorren el cuerpo desnudo de Tina, y después su lengua hace lo mismo. Cada vez que su lengua queda en contacto con el cuello de Tina, esta suspira profundamente. Coge un condón de la mesita y se lo pone a Mike.

- Relájate. – le susurra en el oído, tiernamente, Mike.

Mike penetra lentamente en Tina, y ella no es capaz de contener sus gemidos, Mike hace lo imposible para que Tina se relaje, y continúa con su lengua en su cuello. Tina cada vez lo siente más adentro y se pone nerviosa, comienza a dolerle, pero Mike no para, porque Tina no dice nada. Deja escapar más gemidos que se funden en el silencio. Tina besa apasionadamente a Mike, sus lenguas nunca había jugado de esa manera tan salvaje. Tina no lo puede soportar.

- ¡Para! – el miembro de Mike había entrado demasiado. Mike se asusta al oír las palabras de Tina.

- Lo siento, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

- No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa, es normal.

- Lo intentaremos otro día, ¿de acuerdo? No me lo perdonaría si te hiciera más daño.

- Gracias Mike, te lo agradezco. – Tina le da un beso de buenas noches a su novio.

Mike deshace la cama y los dos se tapan con las sábanas. Tina se acomoda en el pecho de Mike y se duerme profundamente.

**FIN**

****PD. **Todas **las reviews son bien aceptadas!


End file.
